


[Podfic] I Stayed In The Darkness

by Unread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unread/pseuds/Unread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: "You're not blind," says a very familiar voice somewhere to his left. "We're underground."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Stayed In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Stayed In The Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584796) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks so much to entanglednow for having blanket permission to podfic!

 

  
**Download at mediafire:** [mp3 (12.8MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pweb5jnxm2sbrlw/%5BTeen+Wolf%5D+I+Stayed+In+The+Darkness+by+entanglednow+%28read+by+sumneinfelix%29.mp3) // [m4b (3.31MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/28shbtuur5uju1d/%5BTeen+Wolf%5D+I+Stayed+In+The+Darkness.m4b)

  
**Length:** 13:53


End file.
